remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Solar System
The Solar System is a star system dominated by the Sun. The Solar System (太陽系) comprises the Sun and the various planetary objects that rotate around it. According to current scientific thinking, the Solar System contains eight planets. However, within the ''Sailor Moon'' canon, there are ten planets, including Pluto (classified as a planet up until August 2006) and Nemesis (the fictional home of the Black Moon Clan). In the Sailor Moon series, each of the planets, and some of the larger asteroids, were protected by the Sailor Senshi who bore the Sailor Crystal of that planetary body. The only planet which was not shown to have an associated Sailor Crystal was Nemesis. Its known orbital bodies include the planets, and some of the larger asteroids. The Solar System (太陽系, Taiyoukei) is the proximity of celestial bodies orbiting the Sun. The Solar System is often confused with a planetary system, which refers to any system of non-stellar objects orbiting a star. The Solar System specifically defines the planetary system of the Sun, orbited by the Earth and other celestial bodies. There are billions of planetary systems within the four galaxies of the Dragon Ball universe, and there is known life among these systems. Planets * Mercury * Venus * Earth, and its moon, Luna. * Mars, and its moons, Phobos and Deimos * The asteroid belt, including Ceres, Juno, and Pallas * Jupiter, and its moon Io * Saturn, and its moon Titan * Uranus * Neptune, and its moon Triton * Pluto and its moon Charon * Chaos, the tenth planet * Nemesis, the tenth planet * Planet Nine *Planet 10 *Planet 11 Asteroids * Vesta * Juno * Ceres * Pallas * Chiron Fiction ''Dragon Ball'' After using the Spirit Bomb against Frieza on Namek, Goku states that "It Spirit Bomb was filled with the energy of every living creature in the Solar System", referring to the planetary system of Namek. The Earth's Solar System is mentioned during the battle with Super Perfect Cell, when the maniacal bio-android unleashes a massive Kamehameha which he claims has enough energy to destroy the entire Solar System. Except for differences in Earth's geography, the Solar System in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe is parallel to the Solar System of our universe. However, only two planets from this solar system are named in the Dragon Ball series, Earth and Jupiter. It can be presumed that Earth is the other planet in this Solar System are just the same as in our universe (as hinted by a Martian from Go! Go! Ackman making cameo in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball manga]). ''Ice Age: Collision Course'' A Saber-tooth squirrel named Scrat was unintentionally launched into the cosmos in a Frozen UFO after trying to look for a place to bury his acorn. There, he crashed into the moon, sending it to the other planets (which were organized together as billiard balls) into different directions. As Scrat tried to avoid the bumbling planets that went towards him, he ended up zapping a small reddish orange planet to hit Jupiter, starting the small sandstorm on the planet nicknamed the "Red Eye". Also, he zapped Saturn, making it receive it's own rings that are known today. When he and his acorn were launch outside the UFO, Scrat had witnessed two grey planets crash into each other, which had created the asteroid belt. The two planets that had also crashed together had created an asteroid, which Scrat had cracked and moved, after trying to bury his acorn. Category:Solar System Category:Star Systems